History of Draconis
The History of Draconis is the official mythology of the Dragon Booster world. This text appears on both the official show site as well as the site for the trading card game. The remainder of the text on this page is Copyright © 2004 The Story Hat and is excerpted here for the convenience of fans looking to learn more about the show. Ancient History Nearly ten thousand years ago, powerful and intelligent reptiles, called dragons, lived side by side with humans. Together they built an almost "Atlantean" world that was magically powered by a life-force amplifying metal known as Gold Draconium. Gold draconium was mined from the soil and was contained and concentrated in the very bones of the dragons. These dragons had a star-shaped nub of bone, a bone-mark on their heads, which is where their draconium power was concentrated. These dragons came to be known as Star Dragons. Five thousand years ago, separate societies began to adapt to their native environments and withstand natural challenges in order to survive. In a misguided quest to control their situations, humans began to breed the original Star-Dragon species into a wide variety of specialized sub-species. In order to build more structures, they bred digger and mover dragons which caused their draconium bones to turn brown and green. Dragons bred for heat became red. The concentrated energy bone-marks on these new dragon’s heads changed shape to match their new energies. Since there was a direct bond between dragons and humans, the energy of these dragons began to affect the humans. Human breeders became a reflection of their dragons. At this time, an ancient order of Dragon Priests formed a society to protect the ancient gold star-dragon. They built a system of temples to honour the old way and began work on a prophecy: "Release the dragon. The dragon is the darkness before the light, the other half of the whole. Know that you are not complete without the dragon; know that if you dishonour the dragon, you dishonour yourself. Know that if you control the dragon, the dragon shall control you. The dragon is always with you, the dragon is part of you, and the dragon is always watching you. Release the dragon or the dragon shall be the instrument of your destruction". - Excerpted and translated from "The Book of Dragons". Book III The Magna Draconis. The Dragon-Human War 3000 years ago, vast human empires based on dragon color and energy formed across the Draconis. These empires formed alliances, conquered each other and brought the planet to the brink of total annihilation. At some point the Dragons realized they had been duped and abused by humans, and rose up against their masters. It was a war that threatened the survival of both species until one pure Star-class dragon, the original Beau, chose a human Dragon Booster to prove that unity between humans and dragons was still possible. To this end, some of the still sympathetic Green and Brown dragons mined the Gold Draconium needed while Red dragons forged a suit of magical gold draconium armour. The original Dragon Booster, when balanced with the star-dragon Beau, was able to release the full powers of the dragon himself and the armor which possessed almost magical powers. But he and Beau were two against a world, and to stop the war, Beau and the original Dragon Booster needed to turn the four other main colours of draconium to their side. They needed to win over the Green, Red, Blue and Black Draconium Empires or the rest would surely destroy the planet. After great trial and tribulation, the Dragon Booster and the star-dragon named Beau were able to combine forces with the four main dragon Empires. Together they powered-up the ancient structures of Gold Draconium under the planet and with a burst of "balanced" power, defeated the bred dragons under human control. Each of the dragons were returned to their original "gold" state. The powerful Bone-Marks were severed and soon fell off. The war was over and peace was restored but again the Dragon Priests warned of another prophecy: "The dragon with the star bone-mark will return. He is the dragon of ultimate power. He will come to help save the world from a second great Dragon-Human war. This dragon is the only dragon that will choose his rider. This chosen one will be the new Dragon Booster. Only by balancing the draconium powers of the dragon, can the Dragon Booster release all dragons and save the world". - Excerpted and translated from "The Book of the Dragon Booster". Book V The Magna Draconis. The Aftermath of War The discarded Bone-Marks were indestructible, and still held a great concentration of Draconium power and mind altering energy/philosophy. Think of them as karmic energy cells that contain the essence, powers and personality of ancient warrior dragons. As such, they presented a great threat to both humans and dragons alike. The newly restored Gold-Dragons and the Dragon Priests of the time, agreed to secretly scatter them around the planet so that no dragon would ever again evolve into a twisted weapon of war. Dragons went into the future with a small vestigial nub of bone on their foreheads, but no Bone-Mark. Dragons agreed to again serve humans, but only until the ancient power grid and peaceful society had been restored. It never was. History was gradually forgotten and dragons were once again bred, this time for amusement, service, commerce, trade and the power of dragon racing. In doing so, humanity unwittingly changed the colours of the dragons’ Draconium once again. A few decades ago, two young orphans were brought to the Dragon Priesthood to be educated in the ways of the dragon. They were the young Connor Penn and his best friend, Word Paynn. Both Connor and Word could see that the planet was again headed for war but differed in philosophy. Connor wanted to become a dragon breeder in the hopes that he could re-combine the colours of draconium and bring back the gold star-dragon. Word had other plans; he would create controlling gear to prevent the war and enslave dragons under the guise of letting the dragons have their vengeance over humans, as well as control humans and prevent them from making the mistakes that would lead to a new war. This disagreement between the two soon caused Connor and Word to split as friends. The Dragon Priests banished Word from the order, however not before bestowing upon Connor the ancient secrets of the Dragon Booster his star-mark amulet that activated the ancient draconium armour. Connor and Word sparred for the next few years on the early street track circuits of Dragon City until Connor left the sport to become the famous Dragon Breeder and owner of Penn Stables. Connor began his work to breed the gold star-dragon back into existence. Word Paynn responded by growing his massive empire of gear manufacturing in order to push the world closer to his plan of controlling the next dragon-human war. Present Day Dragon City This brings us to present day Dragon City, a fractured society that is twenty miles high. It is a place where the different colours of dragon are bred for sport, profit and industrial use. Different colours of draconium are purified and machined into various forms of gear and accessories designed to enhance a dragon's power. Dragon City is the place where the power struggles of the planet are played out on the vast Elite Class racing tracks. Here, mighty racers like modern day gladiators battle in 200 mile-per-hour competitions using glowing draconium gear and dragon energy in fierce hand to hand and dragon versus dragon struggles. In the deeper parts of the city, teens race and battle on the All City Racing Circuit hoping for a shot at the big time. Below in the depths, in a place called Squire’s End, dangerous Down City Crews wait like street gangs, trying to fight their way up, not realizing that they are the remnants of the original empires that caused the first dragon-human war. It is understood that the different colours of Draconium gear add or subtract power from our racing and battling dragons but few people actually understand or remember why. What nobody knows is that hope was restored to Dragon City sixteen years before, on the day Connor succeeded in breeding back the Star-Dragon. To honour the past, Connor named him Beaucephalis and carefully hid him until he was ready to race and ready to choose another Dragon Booster. But would this new dragon choose? Would there be anybody in Dragon City worthy of being chosen? Yes. Artha Penn, the sixteen year old son of Connor; the new hope for the future of Dragon City and the world, who together with his friends, Parmon Sean, Lance Penn and Kitt Wonn must learn to unlock the powers of Beau... to release the dragon! Category:Other Information